Due to the high frequency of capturing videos in daily life by using a portable device, there are various requirements with respect to video reproduction speed. For example, a user may desire to observe partial scenes in detail by reproducing the partial scenes in slow motion while capturing a video of certain scenes. In this case, there is a demand for a single video including a video of a normal reproduction speed and a slow-motion video.
However, when a single video includes a plurality of reproduction speeds, the single video may be normally reproduced but a reproduction speed may only be changed in a specific device and there is a limitation in that additional encoding needs to be performed on the video to enable it to be reproduced in a generic-purpose device.